Life is too cruel to be kind
by Sharkey
Summary: A quiet drink, that's all it was supposed to be. But where the Malfoys are concerned, anything can, and will happen. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, they all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
LIFE IS TOO CRUEL TOO BE KIND  
  
"GET IN!" he shouted "NOW!" Narcissa gave a frightened whimper and stepped obediently into the grate. Her husband stepped in after her and said clearly "Malfoy Manor!" The only thing Narcissa glimpsed before her feet were wrenched from the ground, were dozens of astonished and blurred faces. They departed the scene in a flash of emerald flames and arrived second later in the marble fireplace of their dining room.  
  
"SIT!" he commanded her. Narcissa lowered herself into one of the oak chairs surrounding the large table.  
  
"Alright then Narcissa" Lucius spat "What were you doing with that man inside the 'Trolls Cavern'?"  
  
"We were just talking Lucius" she replied quite calmly.  
  
"Talking eh? Is that really what you call it?"  
  
"Yes, isn't that what everyone cal-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" he raged.  
  
Narcissa cowered in her chair gazing upwards into her husband's grey eyes which normally cold, were now aflame with anger. She could only remember one other time when Lucius had lost control like this, and that was when the Dark Lord had met his downfall with Harry Potter, and Lucius, he. . .well, she didn't want to think about it.  
  
"A simple and truthful explanation is all I ask for Narcissa, not a continuing string of lies and excuses!" he cried.  
  
"We were only. . ." but Lucius cut across her.  
  
"Don't start that again" he said with warning.  
  
"I have heard that same line once too often Narcissa, and I am afraid this is really the last time I shall hear it, did you honestly believe I wouldn't see you?"  
  
"There was nothing to find out Lucius" Narcissa said, almost pleadingly.  
  
"I saw you Narcissa. You were all over him like the bee to the pollen, and Narcissa please don't bother with 'I couldn't help myself' cause you know I know that wouldn't really be quite honest would it" "Lucius, please. . ."  
  
Lucius ignored her.  
  
"What's the matter Narcissa?" he said "Family life getting boring is it? Is going anywhere you want getting irksome for you?"  
  
Narcissa did not reply.  
  
"Come on Narcissa, Feedback here please and quickly if you don't mind. Cat got your tongue?-Oh no-sorry that would be the man you were with wouldn't it! I mean you weren't exactly having a heart to heart, mouth to mouth maybe!" Lucius' voice rose in pitch with every word he spoke.  
  
"Lucius dear, if you would just listen" Narcissa said, her hand resting on her husbands arm.  
  
He shook it off his a look of revulsion, then faced her so close that their nose tips were almost touching.  
  
"Do NOT call me 'dear'" he whispered dangerously.  
  
"Who was it then Narcissa? Or are you too shame-stricken to talk"  
  
"It was just a stupid drunken moment Lucius, surely you've had a few in your time, you know what it's like-"  
  
Narcissa didn't know it yet, but she had just sealed her own sentence.  
  
"I flirt, yes I admit it Narcissa but I would never take something that far."  
  
"Even so" she said "you wouldn't know him, so why does it matter?"  
  
"Narcissa, I know everyone at the Ministry, I am in contact with everyone you know I know, and I am acquainted with all of your friends. I think therefore, I am entitled to his name, if not his life"  
  
Narcissa sighed a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Weasley" she answered staring at her knees "Charlie Weasley."  
  
"WHAT!?" Lucius roared "That scumbag Arthur Weasley's son?"  
  
Narcissa nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh turn of the waterworks Narcissa, for goodness sake! I have had it with you and your eternal liaisons but this really takes the biscuit"  
  
"Lucius as I said, I was just a stupid, stupid drunken moment, you can't really think I was actually attracted to him" "I don't know what to think anymore Narcissa" Lucius replied. Tears began streaming down his face too, which was already crimson from yelling.  
  
"Fourteen years ago I couldn't have cared less who you saw, or what you did. I only married you so the name of Malfoy would continue, but Narcissa-I have grown to love you!"  
  
A ringing silence followed this. Narcissa just gaped at her husband in astonishment and Lucius seemed to be trying to find a way of reversing his last chosen words. He found none. So ignoring Narcissa's gapes and wide eyes, her dried his eyes again on his already damp sleeve and attempted to recover himself.  
  
"But each time you do this to me Narcissa, It hurts more then ever inside and now it's become like a constant stomach ache, except this time, it's heartbreak. I just can't take this from you anymore" He turned his back to her and shook as he wept.  
  
Narcissa suddenly thought of a plan. She decided to try and sweet-talk her husband out of his rage, and herself out of a corner. After all, it had worked before, why should now be any different? She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You see?" she whispered softly in his ear "It's you I love"  
  
Then something happened, Narcissa did not expect nor intend. Lucius whirled round raised a now un-gloved hand and dealt a heavy blow to her face. Narcissa stumbled backwards, one hand at her cheek which was slowly turning scarlet, the other clutching a chair to keep her balance as the fell backwards.  
  
"How dare you!" she hissed in fury.  
  
"No Narcissa, how dare you" he retorted.  
  
Lucius sank into a vacant chair and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Narcissa took a step towards him.  
  
"Don't you touch me" he said from inside his hands.  
  
Suddenly, Narcissa thought of a wonderful final plan to get herself out of this mess. For she knew, after going through her husbands files, that if anyone, (magic or muggle) harmed their any relative in any way, they would be severely punished.  
  
It would most likely be Azkaban or something of the like for Lucius and she'd be able to be with whomever she pleased. The manor would be hers and she'd receive a considerable sum from the case. She couldn't possibly lose.  
  
She smirked down at Lucius' head, still between his hands, and swept out the room, now not caring if he followed. 


End file.
